


Let's GO Kabuto Hunting

by darkmus



Series: Let's GO [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: Joey is a big nerd.





	Let's GO Kabuto Hunting

That Monday afternoon after school, Kaiba brought Joey to the Kabuto nest, as promised.

"Ahh! Kabuto!" gushed Joey as they neared the park. The Nearby feature alerted them that there were at least two by the park's entrance Pokéstop. "So awesome!!"

Kaiba smiled softly to himself at his boyfriend's excitement. He parked his car along the street and they climbed out, Joey practically bouncing. 

The park was less than a square mile in total area, but there were 8 Pokéstops spread around within it. If they made a loop to visit them, by the time they made a lap, the first Stop would be blue again. 

It was only 3:00 PM so they still had a couple hours of daylight, though Kaiba doubted that the spawns would keep up with their demand. He wasn't sure what they would do after this, but he hoped they could stay together longer. 

At the entrance, they paused to catch Joey's first Kabuto.

"How have you not caught one yet?" Kaiba asked. 

"Well, the nests have sort of been out of the way… I don't have a car, so…" Joey said, trailing off. 

Kaiba bit his tongue. He sometimes forgot that others weren't as well off as he was. 

"Well, maybe I can drive you next time," he offered, as he tapped on the second Kabuto. 

"Really?!"

Kaiba pinked, overwhelmingly pleased at Joey's excitement. His finger distractedly swerved off route and he missed catching the Kabuto on the first throw. He gave a little huff, mentally rolling his eyes at himself, then turned to Joey. 

"Yeah," Kaiba replied. It wasn't really a big deal; actually it'd be nice… sort of like a Pokémon date or something. "What do you need to work on?"

"Well, I kind of want more Seel to get a better Dewgong… hopefully with Blizzard," Joey said. "I've got one already that just _destroys_ Dragonites," he explained, eyes gleaming, "but it's only 87%."

Kaiba tried to quash a smirk but failed, so he turned back to catching the Kabuto instead. 

They ended up making four laps until the spawns seemed to stop, but luckily it would be enough if Joey ground up the ones with bad IVs. 

It wasn't even 4:00 PM and much too early for dinner. Kaiba didn't really know what other things couples usually did, other than dinner dates and making out, and while he would definitely not mind doing the latter of the two, he wasn't sure how to bring it up. 

Joey turned to him, his eyes shining. "Thank you."

Kaiba fought the urge to blush.

"So… now what?" Joey asked with an easy smile. 

Kaiba's mind scrambled. This boy was too attractive. "Um…"

"You live near here, right?" Joey hesitated, biting his lower lip before continuing. "Maybe, I dunno, we can hang out at your place? It's getting a bit cold--"

"Yes," Kaiba interrupted before he could stop himself. He swallowed. "I'd… I'd like that."

"Yeah?" Joey beamed. "Awesome!"

Joey pocketed his phone before looping his arm around Kaiba's. Kaiba quickly pocketed his as well and tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach as they walked back to his car.


End file.
